Brokeback Forks
by jackiexbc13
Summary: Jacobs life has been difficult, thinking about the guys, and girls when a new sexy neighbors move into town, who will they be? lemons and later on. R&R. 3rd chapter up.
1. Really?

**I do not own twilight**

**This is a story about Jacob falling for Edward**

**Yaoi…. I repeat this is only for mature audiences only!!!!~ You have been warned**

**Btw Jacob curses a lot in this fanfic**

**Lemonssss in next chapter so watch out**

**Reviewz plz I love them **

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-****_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **  


It was a rainy day in forks of course. My fucking head was killing me because just a minute ago my shit of a car broke down. Trying to fix it I

open the hood fast and hit my head. Hard. "ugh I hate this mother fucking piece of junk!" I shouldn't even be wasting my time on this shit. I

guess I'm just putting all my anger out on the car. I was a happy go lucky guy until I discovered two years ago that I was gay. I figured it out

when I was at the movies with my girlfriend bella (messed up shit right?) and all her dumb-ass Britney wanna be friends while they were being

so annoying and shrieking like girl when and horror scenes came on. I didn't even have to tell for some reason she always knew. "Every time I

see you, you walk like a flaming homo!" she would say and laugh at her own joke. God I hated her. She would always have an excuse to torcher

me and humiliate me. She even told the whole school about my change being the bitch she is. Anyway the fact of the matter is that I'm not all

that gay. I still get hard on looking at girl on the TV. but I don't know I can't really explain it. I guess I'm getting tired of girls. In my opinion I think

they are real clingy bitches. I look straight and act straight but for some reason my brain tells me other wise. I don't go shop at aero or that

other girly store that I forgot the name of. I don't eat organic shit. I'm still a man. I watch sport mostly football on my flat screen while drinking

beer and eating my medium rare steaks. I don't care what people think of me. I could really fucking less actually.

I was sitting on the counter in my garage. I got up from the counter and went to go to room and change into other clothes. I went into my tiny

closet and got a pair of low dark blue sweat pants, not even bothering to get another shirt and changed. After I changed I felt tired so I walked

across the room over to my lamp to dim the light. After I turned to walk back to my bed I caught a glimpse outside my window. Moving trucks I

assumed. There were lots of guy carrying boxes toward the blush –greenish house next door. I forgot my dad told me we were going to have

new neighbors. My mind went black as I dazed off thinking who would be moving next door today. Would it be a tall blonde with long legs

smooth as silk. Or would it be a guy. Yeah a guy with tight sexy abs and large muscular broad shoulders…….

Wait.

What the hell am I thinking?

I had to keep a hold on myself. I was so anxious to see who would move in. Just a second later a silver Volvo pulled up into the drive way. I

stared as the doors of the car flew open.

Wow.

I was never so confused in my life.

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_ ****_-_-_-_-_-_-_ ****_-_-_-_-_-_-_ ****_-_-_-_-_-_-_ ****_-_-_-_-_-_-_ ****_-_-_-_-_-_-_ ****_-_-_-_-_-_-_ ****_-_-_-_-_-_-_ ****_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **

**what did u think like it!!! or hate it plz reviews love u all. love to kno what you guys think!!!!**


	2. Damn

SORRY GUYS that i havent wrote a new chapter for a while.

I have been busy but now getting back to wirting Brokeback Forks

Thank you all for reading and reviewing

It makes my wrinting block go away!!!

Ok so here is the new chapter of Brokeback Forks

Hope u like it!

It was here, me looking out of my window, the small amount of sweat coming from my forehead falling in

the form of drops on the hardwood floor of my bedroom......this is where i saw them. From the drivers side

of the volvo was a guy. His topaz eyes were so anxious and calm at the same time, it made you not want to

look away. His frame was god like. That made me jelous and attacted to him more. His hair bronze coloed,

that crocked smile. Damn. Then another person or should i say godess came out from the passenger side. A

chick close to my age, sexy as hell. Her blonde wavy hair flowing in the wind as she got out of the car. The

amazing way she moved her hips as she walked past the guy, fully aware of him checking out her sweet

ass. They both had pale and creamy skin. I could hear myself panting like a dog. I wanted them , both. As

they both walked into the house i felt my hand slowly go on top om my dick outside my sweats. Shit i was

horny. It was hard for me to sleep that night. No pun intended. I found myself thinking of the myterious

sexy strangers next door. How it would be to talk to them, kiss them, fuck them..... What we would do if

they were in my room naked. Our hot bodies forming toger\ther as we fucked eachother senceless. Him

behind me fucking me hard while i fucked her as she got on her knees holding on to the bed sheets so tight

screaming our names.

--------------------------------------The next morning-----------------------------------

I woke up at 7:15 that moring. My head still packed with all these dreams i had yesterday. When i got up to

brush my teeth i couldnt help but pause and turn to the window. It felt like a magnetic force pulling me

forcing me to the stranger, but i ignored it ill introduce my self later during my jog.

So what did you guys think? Next chaper coming up soon if i get enough reveiws ;)


	3. Is it hot out here?

**Hey again**

**Heres a new chapter of Brokeback Forks for you all**

**Hope u guys like this one.**

* * *

I had my sweats on so I just pulled a black t-shirt from my door and pulled it on. The shirt was tight fitting so I knew neighbors wouldn't be able to resist me. After I put my socks and sneakers on I

walked out the door clossing it before I jogged to the end of my driveway. Blondie and Bronze were outside already. Blondie was near the left side of their house, gardening some plants bending down

to fertilize the soil. All Her long wavy, blonde, hair moving to the left side of her face. Her long sexy legs showing and her short shorts forming her ass perfectly. Bronze walked over to her and rubbed

her ass which made her move closer against him rubbling him with her ass slightly. Hmm I knew they had a thing going on. I'm going to have to get in on that sooner or later. Right now, I choose

sooner. So I decided now would be a good time to introduce myself. Why did I feel nervous? I felt as if talking to them was.......dangerous..? But I jogged over there anyway. My heart was pounding

faster than I thought possible. It was too late for me to turn back now. As I got closer, I saw both of them turned around and pulled away from eachother. I could of been wrong, but I think I saw lust

in their eyes as they took in my apperance. Blondie bowed her head for a second and it looked like she was a little kid who did something they knew they weren't suppose to do I wonder why?.. They

both stared at me and a felt a little self concious. Then I realized how retarted I looked. I came up to them to thier house. They're probably wondering why a stranger came to their house just to stare

at them.. I cleared my throut befor talking. "Ahh, Hey." I said while scratching to back of my head getting a little nervous again. " I'm Jacob, but ah you can call me Jake. I um live next door and thought

I would say 'hey'. " I said in a deep voice looking at the ground. " Well hello then. Nice to meet you my name is Edward and this is my... friend Rosalie." Edward said in a velvet voice. Edward and

Rosalie.. Never would of guessed. Unique names, sounding like they were from a diffrent time period. But they were attractive names, for two fine looking people. Rosalie looked at me with a sexy ass

smile forming across her lips. Damn she had some red plump lips. I took out both of my hands to shake theirs at the same time. A retarted, dumbass move I know. But I wanted to cover my

nervousness with soem of my gay ass humor. Edward and Rosalie laughed. Wow if I would of done that to Bella and her friends she would of cursed me out. They both shook my hands still chuckling a

little and then let them go. Edward ran his hand through his hair and .. wow. His sceant whipped staraight to me. He smelled like waterfall and the beach so fuckinmg amazing. " So jogging clothes

huh.? They look kind of tight" Edward said with a crooked smile, God what that shit did to me.. I looked down at my clothes mocking a suprised face that made Rosalie giggle. " I thought they looked

good on me. What do you think Rosalie" I said as I looked at Rosalie. She shivered a little. I wonder if it was because of the weather or the deep way I said her name. "I think the shirt alone would

look better on her" She said really fast in a whisper but Edward and I still heard her. She covered her mouth with her hand in shock as she noticed mine and Edward's eyes get wider. " Oh, shit i didn't

mean to say that, um." She laughed as her cheaks turned a dark shade of pink. Damn that was kinda hot. Edward laughed and so I joined in to ease the tension. "Well nice meeting you, I gotta get

going but i'll see you later." I said, waving bye to them, moving away from them. "Bye" they replied. I jogged a few blocks around the neigborhood then went back to my house taking my shirt off

before I sat on a chair, thinking about the next time I'll talk to them.

* * *

**Thanks so much guys for reading and reviewing.**

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**I'll try put post the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

** _LilSwitz_**


End file.
